


Bucky Barnes has Guts and Skills

by WolfMeister



Series: Stucky One-Shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A nazi dies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concentration Camp escapee, Concentration Camps, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Pink Triangle, everyone is happy, use of the word queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: It’s Avengers movie night. Clint is curious on how long Steve and Bucky have been together. Steve tells a story.





	Bucky Barnes has Guts and Skills

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this one day and it was the best thing because I really hate Nazis.

“So, it’s been established that you two are dating,” Clint says during Avengers family movie night. The statement is directed toward Steve and Bucky and everyone knows it. “But how long have you two been dating?”

“What?” Steve responds. 

“You heard him, Rogers,” Tony chimes in. 

“Um,” Steve glances at Bucky flush against his left side. Bucky gives a vague shrug. “Since 1937.” Tony gives a low whistle. Clint raises his eyebrows. Thor, Natasha, and Sam have no reaction, but Steve supposes that Thor would find it rather normal for two people to be together for over 80 years. Bruce is curled up fast asleep on the floor covered in blankets, so he’s not even part of the conversation. 

“And you never told anyone about it until now?” Tony asks. Steve shakes his head. 

“To be fair,” Bucky murmurs, “we could’ve been killed if anyone found out.”

“Well, I did tell Peggy. And the Howling Commandos found out. Howard also knew, but I think that’s about it.”

“My dad knew?”

“Actually Stevie, there was that one survivor and Nazi. Plus a lot of people in our neighborhood.” Steve snorts. 

“A Nazi?” Sam asks, incredulous. 

“Yeah, he’s dead now,” Bucky deadpans, but doesn’t elaborate anymore. Natasha gives Steve a pointed look. 

“Well, we were with the the other Howlies and Bucky and I were doing a perimeter check for where we decided to camp that night,” Steve begins to explain. “I honestly can’t believe you remember this, Buck.”

“It was an experience,” is all he replies with. 

“So this man, clearly malnourished, runs up to us speaking in hushed, rapid German. He was wearing the clothes that we learned was worn by those in concentration camps. His had a pink triangle on it.”

“Pink triangle? What’s the significance of this symbol?” Thor questions. 

“To identify gay men,” Bucky states, then nudges Steve to continue after Thor nods in understanding.

“We were about to tell the man to go to our camp and we’ll get him someplace safe when a Nazi guard that was probably following the escapee found us. I guess he was smart enough to know we would beat him in a fight. So, he said something along the lines of, ‘He is a queer, I know you agree that queers are abominations, so just hand him over and it will be fine.’”

“You forgot the part where I had my gun on him the moment he emerged from the trees,” Bucky says. 

“Right. Sorry, Buck.” Steve clears his throat. “Clearly he was wrong.” There’s a few chuckles that emanate from the other Avengers. “To prove him wrong, Bucky dipped me and kissed me and shot the Nazi in the head while still kissing me. It was incredibly impressive.” Bucky smiles at the praise. 

“Damn, Barnes, I have some new respect for you,” Clint says after a brief moment of silence. 

“You shot him with your eyes closed?” Natasha asks. 

“Hell yeah, I did.”


End file.
